injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Hellboy
Hellboy, a character from Dark Horse Comics, is a playable guest character who appears in Injustice 2. He is available through DLC as part of Fighter Pack 2. Biography As a member of the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense, Hellboy has defended the world from fiends, witches, demons, and more than a few Lovecraftian Gods. With his trusty revolver and his Right Hand of Doom, Hellboy has made monster disposal his specialty. Injustice 2 Hellboy serves as a downloadable character as part of Fighter Pack 2. In the game, Braniac has brought Hellboy from his original universe in order to add him into his 'special collection'. To which Hellboy responds by beating him down. After that, his popularity rises after defeating Braniac, he was offered positions and help from numerous individuals but became bored quickly, stating that 'it is not his thing'. When he returned back at his universe and into the Bureau, it was not the same as usual. Hellboy soon decides to retire from his job and takes refuge in Africa. Powers and Abilities While fighting Hellboy uses his revolver as well as an assortment of specialist grenades and magical relics; but his the majority of his attacks are based on the''' Right Hand of Doom''' his supposedly indestructible stone-like hand which gives him enhanced strength and invunerability, which also serves as his great defense. He also displays skilled marksmanship with his revolver, the 'Good Samaritan.' Black Lightning and Vixen mention it will take everything they have to beat Hellboy. Special Moves * Devil's Revolver: Hellboy fires his revolver at his enemy. Can be delayed. Meter Burning the attack increase its damage and hitbox, and knocks the opponent back. ** Equipping Hell's Fury will replace its Meter Burn, adding 3 shots instead of one and no longer knocks the opponent back. This applies to Up Devil's Revolver and Air Devil's Revolver as well. (Ability) * Up Devil's Revolver: Hellboy fires his revolver upward. Meter Burning the attack increases its damage and knocks the opponent back. ** Meter Burn can be altered with Hell's Fury equipped. (See above.) * Devil's Shoulder: Hellboy shoulder charges his opponent, knocking them off their feet. Meter Burning the attack has Hellboy follow up with slamming his Right Hand of Doom over the opponents head for more damage. * Hand of God: Hellboy reaches with his Right Hand of Doom, snatching his opponent out of the air and slamming them onto the ground. The attack is unblockable once it makes contact with an airborne enemy. Meter Burning the attack has Hellboy slam the opponent in the opposite side and causes them to bounce, allowing for a juggle but the slam has reduced damage. * Fist of Doom: Hellboy leaps into the air and smashes the ground underneath his opponent, knocking them clean off their feet. While Hellboy is airborne, the player can cancel the attack before he hits the ground. Meter Burning the attack has Hellboy deliver 4 additional punches to his downed opponent, with the final hit knocking them away. ** The attack also has a close range, far, and airborne version. The names of the attacks are Close Fist of Doom, Far Fist of Doom, and (Air) Fist of Doom, respectively. Meter Burning any of these has the same properties as Fist of Doom and can all be cancelled in the same way. Far Fist of Doom can connect from full screen distance. * Doom Fury: Hellboy grabs his opponent and punches them 3 times with his Right Hand of Doom with the final hit knocking them away. Meter Burning the attack has Hellboy grab his opponent with the Right Hand of Doom on the final hit and bounce them off the ground for a brief juggle. The final hit has reduced damage when Meter Burned. * Grave Digger: Hellboy yanks the opponent up by the feet and impales them in the chest with a holy relic that causes damage over time. Meter Burning the attack has Hellboy slam the opponent on the ground in the opposite direction after impaling them, allowing for a juggle, and causing additional damage. This ability replaces Fist of Doom when equipped. (Ability) ** For an unknown reason, the airborne version of Fist of Doom will not be replaced. However it does not show up in the move list when Grave Digger is equipped. * Air Devil's Revolver: Hellboy can now use his revolver in the air. Meter Burning the attack increases its damage and knocks the opponent back. (Ability) ** Meter Burn can be altered with Hell's Fury equipped. (See above.) * Azzael's Guard: Hellboy shields himself with the Right Hand of Doom, granting armor for a brief time. Hellboy can approach his opponent while doing this ability. Meter Burning this ability will reduce all damage taken while his arm is raised. This ability replaces Devil's Shoulder when equipped. (Ability) ** The Meter Burn bonus can also stack with Whittier's Amulet, further reducing damage taken by an even greater amount. * Nail in the Coffin: Hellboy tosses a cursed nail at his opponent's feet, dealing damage. Meter Burning the attack opens a portal to Hell that the opponent can not walk over or walk through. This ability replaces Up Devil's Revolver when equipped and requires both ability slots. (Ability) * Brimstone Grenade: 'Hellboy tosses a grenade of fire and brimstone at the opponent. Meter Burning this attack will pop the opponent up, allowing for a juggle. The attack can hit from any distance, even reaching full screen distance. This ability requires both ability slots when equipped. ''(Ability) * '''Vasilisa's Gift: Hellboy tosses a relic on the ground that sends a wave of tears towards the opponent, full screen distance, knocking them off their feet. Meter Burning the attack summons a tree from Baba Yaga's forest that holds the opponent in place. This ability requires both ability slots when equipped. (Ability) Character Trait Hellboy pulls out one of his medallions, engulfing him in an aura along with a flaming crown and flaming horns. He gains one of the following traits based on a button input: * Broom's Rosary: A patchy, red aura forms around Hellboy, giving him armor until the buff ends. Sustaining too much damage ends the buff early. * Agrippa's Charm: A flaming aura engulfs Hellboy, increasing all damage dealt, with the exception of his Super Move. The effect lasts about as long as Whittier's Amulet. * Whittier's Amulet: A red aura forms around Hellboy reducing all damage taken. This buff lasts the longest. * Mohlomi's Bell: A heavenly aura shines off Hellboy's shoulders, giving him the ability to resurrect when defeated, restoring some health. The amount of health returned is based on how much Super Meter he has when defeated, however, Hellboy may only resurrect when on his second bar of health. This effect lasts the shortest out of all his buffs. Other Moves * Grab: Hellboy knocks the opponent in the air with an uppercut, then slices them with a golden sword, knocking them further away. Super Move * 'Final Resting Place: '''Hellboy pulls out one of his medallions and punches a hole in the ground with his stone fist, creates a portal to Hell, then lunges onto the player while the ground traps their feet, tackling them into the hole. He punches them several times while falling into Hell. The player lands and is attacked by demons while Hellboy does an overhead smash with his axe before bringing him and the player back to the battlefield. Move List Ending ''Somehow, Brainiac shanghaied me on a slow boat to this universe. Bastard had big dreams about me in his "Collection". Guess what I thought about that idea. Taking Brainiac out certainly got folk's attention. I got a lotta offers to stick around, but I got bored quick. Megalomaniac villains and tights-wearing heroes really aren't my thing. What's it they say? Home is where the heart is? But when I got back, things just weren't the same. The bureau was too small. Was time for me to hit the road. Africa was totally the right call. The wide open spaces suit me. Clean air, starry skies and, not surprisingly, more than a few monsters to hunt. All in all, makes for a pretty good life. Costumes Hellboy's base costume is identical to his design in the comics, he wears a thick trench coat with a grey undershirt, mid-length padded pants and boots that reveals the toes of his hooves. To the right is Hellboy's base skin, Anung Un Rama. He is wearing his default gear. The remainder of his costumes can be found on his gallery page. Trivia *This is first ever appearance of Hellboy being portrayed by a voice actor other than Ron Perlman, who has portrayed Hellboy in all live action films, animated series and video games. *In-game, Hellboy's stone hand changes from his left to right depending on his stance, unlike in the comics were it has always been portrayed as his right hand. This may simply be an oversight. *Hellboy is the first guest character to not come from Mortal Kombat. The second being the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. **He is also the first, (second if the Mortal Kombat comics are counted), comic book guest character from another studio to be featured in the game. He originates from Dark Horse Comics. *Hellboy mentions that Brainiac tried to collect him. *Hellboy is the tallest character in-game, towering over most of the character in the game roster (Almost reaching the same height as Braniac and Darkseid). **He is usually known by many nicknames such as "Big Red" or "Red" in his universe, and "Big, Red Monkey" for insults. *Hellboy's ending in Injustice 2 is the only ending shown in Mignola comic book art style by the creator of Hellboy, Mike Mignola. *Hellboy is the third guest character to appear in Injustice 2 and the fourth guest character overall. The first was Scorpion from Injustice: Gods Among Us. *Hellboy's shaders are all unable to be purchased with Source Crystals, instead serving as random drops. This may be the result of the deal used to license the character to Warner Bros., which may contain a clause specifying that NetherRealm may only profit off of the sale of the DLC itself. **As of February 8th 2018, his shaders are available for purchase and he can be leveled up to level 30 instantly using Source Crystals. *Hellboy once had a crossover featuring Batman and the Jack Knight Starman titled Batman/Hellboy/Starman back in 1999. *Enchantress is the only character who know Hellboy's real name, Anung Un Rama. **So far in their interactions, Black Manta and Michaelanglo are the only ones who knows him by the name 'Hellboy'. ***Many of the others don't even know he's called Hellboy. ****Green Arrow even seems to mistake him for Atrocitus when first meeting him. *****He will say his name to Atrocitus, calling himself Hellboy after Atrocitus simply calls him boy, after which he calls Atrocitus a dumbass. *This will be the first time Hellboy has a crossover with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. **This is also the first time he crosses over with characters from Mortal Kombat. *The manner in which Hellboy resurrects is very similar to how guest character Jason Voorhees resurrects in Mortal Kombat X. **Both require the fighter to lose all their health and will regain a percentage of health based on their remaining Super Meter. ***Unlike Jason however, Hellboy must input a button input in order resurrect while Jason can simply resurrect when he loses all his health. ****Ironically, both of these characters share ability traits with one another: ****Both can grant themselves armor, increase their overall damage and resurrect when defeated. The only difference is that Jason can heal himself while Hellboy reduces his damage taken. *If Hellboy's head piece increases the size of his horns, he will not grow elongated horns when using his character trait or during his victory pose. *In one of his encounters with Joker, he displayed an intense dislike of him (Hellboy: "Why do you do what you do?" Joker: "You can't spell "slaughter" without "laughter"!" Hellboy: "You are one sick piece of crap!"). Navigation Category:Injustice 2 Category:Injustice 2 Playable Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Guest Characters Category:DLC Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Power Users